suis je un homme ou une femme ?
by lilarof
Summary: Akito decide d'inviter chaque jour un des douzes dans une salle obscure ou il en fera son jouet. /!\ yuri et couples /!\ très hot venez voir 1er chap en ligne


« - viens Yuki ! Approche ! » Je lui murmure.

Nous étions dans une salle fermée, sans fenêtres et peu éclairée. Yuki se tient devant moi, anxieux, ne sachant pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir. La réponse : je m'ennuyais. Mais maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire. Je l'ai toujours voulu. Je veux gouter a lui, toucher sa chair, le tenir comme un vulgaire jouet sous moi… Je l'observais. Il a la peau pale, d'une belle blancheur. Il a le corps gracieux, mince, longiligne mais pourtant assez musclé. Ses mèches lui retombent près du visage, les plus grandes l'encadrant et rehaussant sa féminité. Je savais quoi lui dire maintenant.

« - Yuki, mon petit Yuki, suis-je une femme ou un homme ? » je lui demande

« - je… mais… un… un homme ! »

Il bégaie et ses mains tremblent. Il a peur. Il a peur de Moi. Il craint son dieu. Je souris.

« - En es-tu certain ? Viens près de moi Yuki, et je te montrerais ! »

Il hésite mais ne bouge pas. On peut lire l'incertitude sur son visage si beau. Il a peur de la réponse.

Ma voix se fait autoritaire et dure :

« Viens ! Enlève ma ceinture ! »

Je suis nue son mon kimono de soie douce, Yuki le sait. Il s'avance néanmoins vers moi, tout tremblant. Je lève les bras et d'une voix suave je lui murmure :

« Tu désobéirais à ton dieu ? Tu rêves de savoir la réponse, vas-y, défais le ! »

Il obéit en silence, le regard triste et morne. Il n'a pas le choix. Il doit m'obéir ! Ses mains commencent à défaire le nœud qui retient ma ceinture en tremblotant. Il y arrive enfin et s'éloigne de quelques pas alors que le kimono tombe sur mes épaules nues avec de se glisser par terre. Un long frisson le secoue et il détourne le regard.

« - regarde ! Ne te détourne pas ! Regarde mon corps ! »

Il s'oblige à regarder dans ma direction. Mon corps parfait se dresse devant lui. Je suis assez mince et n'ai pas une grosse poitrine mais la ligne de mes cuisse est dans un bel arrondi et mes seins rebondis. Je m'avance lentement vers lui, et à chaque pas je voie un peu plus d'angoisse dans son regard.

« - alors ? Comprends-tu ton ignorance ? » Je lui chuchote a l'oreille quand j'arrive à ses côtés.

Je la lui mordille doucement avant de lui enlever son t-shirt.

« Il fait un peu trop chaud ici pour garder ca… Enlève le ! Et tout le reste aussi ! »

Je m'éloigne le temps qu'il s'exécute. Il est pétrifié par la peur. Ca me dégoute ! Je ne l'aime pas, son visage si beau m'est détestable, mais j'ai envie de savoir comment un jouet si futile peut me combler de ce côté-là. Un sourire pervers se dessine au coin de mes lèvres quand il enlève doucement son pantalon puis son boxer. Je vois son engin qui frémi en même temps que lui.

Je m'approche et le renverse par terre, sur le dos. Je viens ensuite me placer au-dessus de lui, dans le même sens et l'embrasse. Ma langue vient chercher la sienne pour l'emmener dans ma bouche mais elle reste crispée en place. Sans me décourager, je tente de l'adoucir en l'embrassant dans le cou et en descendant de plus en plus. Arrivée à son nombril je fais une pause et le regarde. Il a les larmes aux yeux et le visage crispé. Je le regarde avec dégout mais continue de descendre. Alors que je dépose un léger baiser sur son sexe, il sursaute et un grand frisson le parcourt quand je commence à le caresser. Alors que je décide de le rentrer en moi de façon douce pour lui faire plaisir, il éjacule en moi. Je suis dégouté mais en même temps content que ça fasse son petit effet. Je me plaque contre lui pour l'enfoncer le plus possible en moi en écartant les jambes et il ferme les yeux pour empêcher son corps de réagir de façon primaire. Je vois son air torturer mais ses hanches commencent à se placées dans une position d'enfoncement. Je commence à faire des vas-et viens et son corps prend le rythme et le suis ! Il ne résiste plus et gémi en me faisant de vas-et-viens rapides et long. Il garde néanmoins les yeux fermés, surement pour éviter de penser que c'est en moi qu'il est. Je ressens un petit plaisir dans le creux de mes reins et des envies de gémir mais JAMAIS je ne le ferais ! Pour m'éviter cette torture je sors de lui et change de côté pour être en position 69. Le fait d'être au-dessus alors qu'habituellement c'est l'homme qui s'y trouve me remplit d'arrogance. J'enfourne son sexe durci et grossi dans ma bouche dans laquelle il éjacule. Je recrache le liquide, dégoutée, mais continue de la mordiller. Mon sexe est au niveau de sa bouche et pourtant il détourne la tête. Je le relâche alors, fatiguée, et évite d'haleter pour reprendre mon souffle. Je reviens en position initiale et, nos sexes se touchant et se frottant, je décide de prendre cette position, mes mains caressant son torse, les jambes écartées, pour me reposer. Avant de fermer les yeux, je lui chuchote :

« -ca t a plu, hein ? Je l'ai vu ! Ne t'en vas pas avant que je ne t'ai renvoyé et dors contre moi, mon petit Yuki… »

Je me réveille quelques heures après, alors que Yuki n'a pas l'air de s'être endormi. J'ai pitié de lui et je décide de le relâcher. Pendant que nous nous rhabillons, je lui ordonne :

« - ne parle de ca à personne ! Et comme je sais que cela t'as plu, j'espère que tu reviendras ! » Je lui décoche un grand sourire avant qu'il ne parte.

Je décide de manger un peu et réfléchis sur ce qui c'était passé. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'expérience, le voir à ma merci m'a fait jubiler. Néanmoins j'ai presque perdu contenance et me laisser aller. J'aimerais recommencer… mais comment… ? JE SAIS ! C'est décidé, je vais faire la même chose à chacun des douze, je vais les mettre sous moi et les dominer. Et j'ai bien dit CHACUN ! Je me demande qui j'inviterais demain… Un petit sourire pervers se dessine aux coins de mes lèvres… je sais.


End file.
